User blog:Jorvin18/EFBR
Italics are new features Starter Weapons *Wood Sword *Wood Shield *Strength Potion *Basic Bow *Single Arrow Elements (with more details)https://jorvinpedia.fandom.com/wiki/ELEMENTAL_FUSION_BATTLES!!!?action=edit&section=4 Startershttps://jorvinpedia.fandom.com/wiki/ELEMENTAL_FUSION_BATTLES!!!?action=edit&section=5 *'Nothing': Null. Nothing. Normal. *'Fire': All fire types except lava. *'Water': Water. H2O. Get liquid! *'Grass': Grass! *'Earth': It’s dirt but not rocks or dust. *'Wind': Air! *'Magic': Arcane and such. Usually mystical. *'Geometric': Related to mathematical. Such as polygons, addition, measurements, etc... *'Random': WHAT'S THIS ELEMENT?! Whatever. ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! Purchasable - Coinshttps://jorvinpedia.fandom.com/wiki/ELEMENTAL_FUSION_BATTLES!!!?action=edit&section=6 *'Ice': Well... y'know, ice stuff. *'Electricity': Electricity. Duuuuuurgh. *'Light': Technically bright stuff. NOT clickbait. *'Dark': Gloom 'n DOOM! *'Nature': Says it all; okay, maybe not. Mostly for flowers. *'Sound': Soundwaves and other practical stuff. NOICE! *'Knowledge': Your brain and such. Master mind! BLASTER! MIND! *'Spirit': One's body and chi, I guess. *'Sporty': Sport games. *'Vision': Sight and such! YEAH! *'Royal': KINGS 'N KNIGHTS! 'N GLORY! *'Big': Humongous stuff that you won't expect... too bad it's nonsensical. *'Small': Same as Big, but much more smaller. *'Snare': Traps. *'Phase': Basically, phasing through stuff like it's liquid. *'Velocity': Motion and such. Let's get a move on. Purchasable - Gemshttps://jorvinpedia.fandom.com/wiki/ELEMENTAL_FUSION_BATTLES!!!?action=edit&section=7 *'Poison': POISON D: *'Blood': It's blood and body parts. I hope you get it. *'Time': All about time. LIKE PAUSING AND SLOWING DOWN AND STUFF! *'Gravity': Gravity. Floating and stuff. *'Sand': Sandy stuff. *'Accel': Speed! *'Brawn': PUNCHING! *'Blockade': DEFENSE! *'Storm': The element which brews up a storm. This element also can be gotten by fusion. *'Fauna': Beeeeaaaaaaasssssssttttttttsssssssss. *'AOE': What it says; usually relies on close range but with serious close-up attacks. *'Chroma': Color! *'Viand': Food you can eat in your mouth, all types of food, I don't care if it's pink and a synonym of candy. *'Slime': ...icky slime. Sticky... *'Rubber': That stretchy stuff, right? *'Vellum': Paper! YEAH! *'Gasoline': Something ready to get fused... and engine'd! *'Spatium': It's Latin for, uhh... distance. And as such, it focuses on long range. It is not good against close range. Hence why you should get far away. *'Dioxide': CO2! Because why not! FusionsEdit *'Snow' (Ice + Water): LETSA' GO- I mean, LET IT GO! IT'S SNOW! *'Wood' (Nature + Big): Wood/trees/whatever. *'Dust' (Smoke + Sand): Elemental Strikes references here! What it says exactly. *'Obsidian' (Lava + Water, 10%): Hardcore stone, just like in Minecraft. NO, IT AIN'T SCARED OF YOU! *'Hex' (Dark + Magic): It's dark magic. 'nuff said! *'Spell' (Magic + Knowledge): Only spells. Not magic, just spells. Like the common fireball and such. *'Stone' (Lava + Wind): It's rocks but not dirt or- HEY! Wait! *'Boil' (Water + Fire, 50%): Boil 'em up to the FRYIN' pan! Yeh gahs... *'Flint' (Fire + Stone, 80%): That thing able to cause fires like WILD. *'Space' (Dark + Gravity): Da sweet universe dat ya eyes won't believe. *Death (Dark + Energy): All death-related stuff. *Acid (Poison/Dark + Water OR Dark + Metal): Acidic stuff. Basically, liquid poison which can dissolve. *Undead (Dark + Spirit): As it says, the undead. *Lava (Fire + Earth): This is why lava attacks aren’t included in Fire. *Glass (Sand + Fire): All types of glass. *Steam (Lava + Water, 90%): Steamy stuff? *Alcohol (Fire + Water, 50%): It’s alcohol. But it's more of waterfire which makes you dizzy. *Dry Ice (Wind + Ice): Ice, but without the water. Hold on a minute... *Metal (Fire + Stone, 20%): Gears. Cogs. Whatever you can think of. *'Molten' (Fire + Metal): I wonder what can this do? BURN METALS?! Actually, yes! *'Freeze' (Ice + Metal): The opposite of Molten. *'Steel' (Metal + Metal): The tougher version of Metal, it's tough and that's all you need to know. *'Rust' (Water + Metal): Rust, dude. *Energy (Fire + Wind): Energy! No, not electricity. *Swampy (Earth + Water): I guess it’s all about the swamp? *Life (Energy + Swampy): All about healin', healin'! *Clay (Swampy + Sand): Modeling clay, soil clay, play doh, and other kinds of clay. *Golem (Clay + Life): Kinds of golems, like the iron golem from MC and the Golem from COC. *Human (Golem + Life): It's a human. *Void (Light + Dark): Dark, null, nothing, and black holes. Nullifies Light and Dark! Send your opponent to the oblivion! *Ash (Fire + Wind): Ash. Duh. *Volcano (Lava + Earth): Just what it says. *Joyride (Accel + Gasoline): Vroom VROOM! Vehicles! *Dreamy (Dark + Wind): Snoozin' li'l element. Night night. *Tool (Metal + Human): Use this for all your fixin' needs. *'Razor' (Metal + Tool): With the right tools, you can polish up sharp stuff. Does not include buzzsaws, for Ultra Attack reasons. *Armament (Tool + Razor): NOW YOU CAN STAB PEOPLE AND AXE THEM TO DEATH! *Oil (Earth + Knowledge): Thanks to Doodle God, now you can literally have diesel oil! *Kaboom (Acid + Oil): For some reasons, again, Doodle God! Now you can go kaboom with grenades and dynamites! *'Avifauna' (Fauna + Wind): Fauna, but flying. *'Order' (Life + Void, 50%): Peace and quiet, all in a balanced state. *'Chaos' (Life + Void, 50%): The opposite of Order, rather, in an unbalanced and chaotic state. *'Mechanism' (Tool + Order): Machines and such, but not robots or metals. Inventions, to be more precise. *'Astral' (Chaos + Void): The mysteries beyond. No space related... well... some. *'Nightmare' (Dreamy + Dark): When duplicating goes insane, this happens. *'Phoenix' (Avifauna + Fire, 90%): What's next? Thunderbird? This is getting out of hand. *'Wyrm' (Avifauna + Fire, 10%): At least THIS one's not bad. Dragons! *'Aurora' (Chroma + Light): An element which is colorful and focuses on sploshing BEAUTIFUL lights all over the place. More powerful when near ice-related elements! *'Plasma' (Fire + Storm/Electricity): A miscellanous... zone for... uh... lasers and such. What else do I have to say? *'Crystal' (Order + Earth): A nice Lycanite's Mobs reference in the creation of this element. This consists of crystals you can find... in life. *'Reaper' (Dark + Nightmare): Can we stop this nonsense? *'Illusion' (Magic + Wind): Tricky, defensive, and... ILLUSIONAL. *'Mirror' (Illusion + Glass): Let us reflect, reject, and even CREATE MIRROR CLONES. Woot! *'Cooperation' (Human + Human): TEAMWORK! WHAT'S GOING TO WORK! *'Thaum' (Magic + Water): Chemistry back in the Dark Ages or something. Potions... lead to gold... bismuth... lots of things. *'Tech' (Metal + Mechanism): Technology, such as ROBOTS! No machines. *'Smoke' (Fire + Wind): The smoky type of smoke, where you can't see stuff and inhaling is dangerous. *'Nuclear' (Acid + Tech): The much more killer variant of Poison. *'Magna' (Electricity + Stone): MAGNETS! ATTRACTION! *'Tundra' (Freeze + Ice): Confusing combination, but ignore that. IT'S A BIG FAT GLASS CANNON! *'Mountain' (Stone + Stone): Big mounds of rock. And stuff. *'Dew' (Nature + Water): The watery and plant version of Life, I guess. *'Pressure' (Energy + Earth): That element which squishes others. *'Rune' (Magic + Stone): The magical type of stones. ALAKAZAM! *'Cloud' (Wind + Wind): Look at the skies. That's cloud. Yet another duplicate. Ouch. *'Science' (Thaum + Time): Over time, alchemy has developed... INTO SCIENCE! YESH! Wait, is alchemy the same as science? *'Military' (Human + Armament): WAR! WAGE WAR! YEAH!!! Wait, is war good? *'Stealth' (Smoke + Dark): Stealthy ninjas and such. *'Puddle' (Water + Water): A bigger splash. A splash of healing. *'Sea' (Puddle + Puddle): A small ocean. But why this early? WHERE'S LAKE?! *'Marine' (Military + Sea): The military, UNDERWATER! *'Beam' (Light + Fire): Laser beams. Why does it have to be clones again? *'Radar' (Vision + Beam): Detection devices. Like sonar pulses and radars! *'Smash' (Armament + Big): Smashy stuff, hammers. *'Insect' (Fauna + Small): The bugs you'd see, buzzing around and making cobwebs. *'Parade' (Chroma + Kaboom): The element is for the Fourth of July! IGNITE YOUR BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTANE PAIN. Woah, almost made an inappropriate joke there. *'Beacon' (Magic + Cooperation): Summoning element. Summoners. Stuff like that. *'Quake' (Earth + Chaos): Earthquakes. Possibly like Volcano, but with earth. Tremors with weak armor but high HP. Insane. *'Loot' (Metal + Thaum): GOLD! TREASURES! JEWELRY! VALUABLES! *'Mushroom' (Nature + Kaboom): THE FUNGUS IS AMONG US! And yeah... *'Plague' (Poison/Acid + Chaos): Epidemics and such. It's Poison, but it SPREADS. *'Bio' (Nuclear + Chaos): Nuclear, but ramped up to a thousand, mixed with... well, Plague. Watch out for PARASITES! *'Bijou' (Stone + Crystal): The rocky crystal. Gemstones more exactly. *'Feral' (Fauna + Chaos): Just what it says. Just what it saaaaaaays... *'Steampunk' (Steam + Tech): Anything related to steampunkish stuff. *'Primal' (Time + Stone): The stone age stuff. The very ancient stuff. *'Angel' (Order + Light): Holy stuff! *'Devil' (Chaos + Dark): UNHoly stuff! Like Jigoku! *Thunderbird (Pheonix + Electricity) i knew it.. RANKS *X/Y: X attack, Y health. Kinda like in PvZH. *1~9 (plain): 6/10 *10~19 (coal): 6/20 *20~29 (iron): 8/30 *30~39 (gold): 8/40 *40~49 (emerald): 8/50 *50~59 (platinum): 10/60 *60~69 (amethyst): 20/70 *70~79 (diamond): 30/80 *80~89 (awesome): 40/90 *90~99 (superstar): 50/100 *100 (master): 100/200 Elements In Groups *Scorch: FIYAH! - Fire, Volcano, Molten, Oil, Gasoline. *Airy: air - Wind, Steam, Ash, Dreamy (not sure how this is air), Carbon Dioxide *Rocky:All kinds of things that is rocky - Earth, Sand, Glass, Metal, Freeze, Clay *Slpashy:Splish! Splash! Splosh! - Water, Ice, Snow, Alcohol, Dry Ice *Blooming: Plants and stuff - Nature, Grass, Swampy *Abstract:brief summary of a research article, thesis, review, conference proceeding, or any in-depth analysis of a particular subject and is often used to help the reader quickly ascertain the paper's purpose.[1] When used, an abstract always appears at the beginning of a manuscript or typescript, acting as the point-of-entry for any given academic paper or patent application. Abstracting and indexing services for various academic disciplines are aimed at compiling a body of literature for that particular subject. The terms précis or synopsis are used in some publications to refer to the same thing that other publications might call an "abstract". In management reports, an executive summary usually contains more information (and often more sensitive information) than the abstract does. - Nothing, Energy, Light, Dark, Time, Gravity, Space, Death, Life, Random, Void, Order, Chaos, Accel, Brawn, Blockade *Deadly:Die potato - Electricity, Poison, Acid, Sound *Animals:Moo - Blood, *Pepole:Hoomans - Human, Cooperation *Mystical:Abra Ca DABRA - Magic, Knowlege, Hex, Spell, Astral, Crystal, Illousion, Thaum, Rune, Beacon *Weaponary:Fight me. - Razor, Kaboom, Arnament *Monsters:Zombies Skeletons Creepers Wait wha- - Golem, Feral, Pheonix, ThunderBird, Wrym, Reaper W.I.P D: Category:Blog posts